


The One Where Sirius Is Gay

by gracegraylove



Series: When two worlds meet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Artist Remus Lupin, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Celebrity Crush, Confident Remus Lupin, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sirius Black, Influencer Sirius, Instagram, Internet Famous, M/M, Pining, Sassy Remus Lupin, Sexual Tension, Sirius Black is a Gay Mess, Social Media, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Texting, Top Remus Lupin, author Remus, lots and lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove
Summary: Sirius Black is a well known Influencer, rich, good looking, spoiled, (not) funny.Remus Lupin is a hobby author, pretty poor, scarred and not very handsome, modest and witty.What happens if the two opposites meet?(Part of my 'When two worlds meet' series)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: When two worlds meet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089932
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	The One Where Sirius Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> For those who won't get it: 
> 
> theofficialredhead is Lily,  
> intheshadowesmeadowes is Dorcas,  
> s.snape is Severus,  
> littleking is Regulus,  
> siriuslypadfoot is Sirius,  
> ppprongs is James,  
> hawtblondy is Marlene,  
> holyalice is Alice  
> holyfrank is Frank
> 
> Maybe other characters will be added, but let's see for now. 
> 
> I hope you can understand the instagram-comment-texting, lmk if it's confusing.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good! Storytime. Okay so, you all know how I'm fucking single. Yes, I know, a shame. But! Like, today, I met this _super fucking cute_ person. I don't want to misgender them so like, yeah, _anyways._ They're like this book-nerd-jumper-beanie-chocolate kinda type and yeah, honestly, they are as tall as a fucking tree. I swear to god, the first time I saw them I literally wanted to climb them like a fucking tree,-"

"Keep it G-Rated, Pads!"

"-anyways. I went into this cute cafe with Prongs this morning,-"

"It was two in the afternoon!"

"-and there, in this coffee shop, the people there all went wild because of me. ANYways. I go up to the counter and went to order coffee for this dunderhead over there and a tea for me, when this person starts speaking. I don't know what they said, it was something like-"

"I know what they said, someone recorded it! God, Pads-"

"Fucking hell mate, then go ahead and tell."

"Aight. They said: 'Sorry Sir, you may be a celebrity, but I waited here in this line, like, an hour, and you are _definitely_ _not_ going to just order what you want when I was about to'. Brilliant, right?"

"I know, right? So I look over there, just check them out, and DUDE they had this cute, brownish locks, a beanie, freckles, a septum and a lip ring, I just _died_ on the spot. But like, they give these _enormous_ bisexual-vibes. And yeah, so I, of-fucking-course, go all flirty, like 'I really gotta get going, you surely will let me order, right?' And-"

"No, you said 'No need to cause a scene, _darling_ ' with that weird voice you always have when you get horny as fuck."

"ALRIGHT, JAMES we all got it. SO, they go and order and I just watch them and somehow my _stupid_ mouth goes and says 'I'll pay for it'. And they just look at me like I turned into a dog, I swear to god. So, to cover my mistake, I start flirting again, you know, batting eyelashes and then I said their name in the _filthiest_ way I could do without disturbing the other costumers there. But _they_ I _swear to fucking god_ , they just _press themself against me_ and fucking _whisper into my ear_ 'I don't need charity, Sirius' and I swear I almost creamed my pants, no shit. And then they left, and I had to fucking _cool_ _down_ but then when I ran outside they were already gone. And I don't have _any fucking information_ about them, so like, let's just hope they see this video. If not, I swear I'm going to go to that coffee shop every single day for the rest of my life."

"He's not fucking joking."

"I'm truly not. So, person from the coffee shop, please, if you see this video, contact me in _any_ form. So, that's the story from me having sexual tension with a stranger, I'll definitely update if you guys are interested and yeah. That's me for the day, mischief managed!"

Sirius turned off the camera and relaxed, writing a small caption with a few hashtags and uploaded the video on Instagram.

He laid down on the bed and sipped his icetea, wondering if Remus would see the video.

"Oi, mate, you already have a few comments. Better look and see if this Remus is there," James said, absentmindely scrolling through the few comments.

Sirius snatched his phone and read them through. Most of them just said "First" or "Early!" or "You look so handsome!" or "Will the king respond if you're early?" and Sirius rolled his eyes. He liked a few comments, mostly the ones that said something like "Oh I hope you'll find them!" or "Crossing my fingers, this is so cute!" when something caught his attention. A few profiles were tagging one account, and Sirius read them through.

> [theofficialredhead]: @moonzyy LOOK AT THIS HAH HE'S LOOKIN FOR YA
> 
> [intheshadowesmeadowes]: LMAO PLS ANSWER HIM @moonzy
> 
> [s.snape]: istg @moonzy match made in heaven, hes such a bottom
> 
> [littleking]: Reply to @s.snape: we're all aware that siri is a bottom.
> 
> [siriuslypadfoot]: Reply to @littleking: oi shut ur mouth reg as if youre any better

And then Sirius saw moonzyy's comment. And there was no way in _hell_ this wasn't the person from the cafe.

> [moonzyy]: Oh god, now you're just embarrassing yourself, *darling*. Also, my pronouns r he/him, but thanks for considering.
> 
> _(46 replies)_

Sirius read through a few replies, most of them were similar, 'No way that's him' and 'ur 2 ugly for pads to simp for u' or 'No way in hell!'. But Sirius had to make sure, so he clicked the profile, and _holy fuck,_ there he was. There. He. Fucking. Was.

His bio was simple,

> _Remus_
> 
> _he/him but he/they is okay too_
> 
> _Part of the lgbtq+ community_
> 
> _artist/author_
> 
> _Don't make wolf-jokes, please_
> 
> _BLM_

> [siriuslypadfoot]: Reply to @moonzyy: Oh. My. God. hi Remus, i honestly didnt expect you to see this

The comments went wild after that, so Sirius recorded a story.

"Alright guys, you won't even fucking believe it. He just commented. The boy from the cafe just commented. I swear, my heart stopped beating but it's him. Please don't send him any hate, I've seen some of your replies and they weren't nice, so stop that. Ok yeah, my time's running out, I'll probably go live this evening, somewhere around seven, so turn on your notifications and I'll answer your questions there."

He posted it, and went to check Remus' comment again.

> [moonzyy]: Oh god, now you're just embarrassing yourself, *darling*. Also, my pronouns r he/him, but thanks for considering.
> 
> [siriuslypadfoot]: Reply to @moonzyy: Oh. My. God. hi Remus, i honestly didnt expect you to see this
> 
> [ppprongs]: Reply to @moonzyy: So ur tis dude pads's been blabbering about. can u go fuck him to shut him up pls?

"JAMES!"

James just cackled and pointed at his screen again while laughing even harder.

> [moonzyy]: Oh god, now you're just embarrassing yourself, *darling*. Also, my pronouns r he/him, but thanks for considering.
> 
> [siriuslypadfoot]: Reply to @moonzyy: Oh. My. God. hi Remus, i honestly didnt expect you to see this
> 
> [moonzy]: Reply to @siriuslypadfoot: Oi, wasn't that kinda the purpose of this video darlin?
> 
> [ppprongs]: Reply to @moonzyy: So ur tis dude pads's been blabbering about. can u go fuck him to shut him up pls?
> 
> [moonzy]: Reply to @ppprongs: sure, not like hes ugly or smth. he rly needs to get his mouth stuffed
> 
> [hawtblondy]: Reply to @moonzy: YAS I SHIP IT SO BADDD
> 
> [littleking]: Reply to @moonzy: OMG SHOW HIM WHOS BOSS, KINGG!
> 
> [theofficialredhead]: Reply to @moonzy: GO OFF REEE BLOODY HELL THATS BRILLIANT LMAOO

"I- Oh fucking hell mate, I can see what you like about him," James wheezed. "The comments are loving him, mate!"

"Bloody hell, Prongs. This is fucking boyfriend material. Imma go text him properly, do not do anything stupid."


End file.
